This Love
by Winteren
Summary: Ketika bertemu dengan adik kecilmu dibawah payung sewarna madu di halaman kantor hari itu. Seolah bintang jatuh mengabulkan permintaanku, untuk bertemu seseorang seperti dirinya untuk mengisi takdirku - [YeWon]
1. Chapter 1

_I'll spend forever wondering if you knew I was enchanted to meet you_

 _Cause you were all of my dreams come true_

.

.

Yesung kembali terdiam memperhatikan kristal-kristal beku sewarna kapas yang jatuh satu-satu untuk kesekian kalinya, memandangi kelap-kelip lampu jalanan kota Seoul yang tak pernah tertidur meski bulan telah muncul dari peraduannya, menikmati udara malam awal Desember yang berhembus liar membelai lembut wajahnya. Dedaunan bergerak-gerak bergesekan dengan angin, sesekali berlarian dengan memainkan irama tersendiri di tengah keheningan taman kota.

Satu-satunya hal yang menyadarkan Yesung bahwa waktu terus bergerak maju, terus merangkak, meninggalkannya dalam keheningan. Pikirannya kembali melayang-layang, kembali memikirkan sosok kekasihnya yang tak kunjung datang. Yesung menggosok-gosokkan kedua telapak tangannya yang terbalut sarung tangan bewarna kecokelatan, sesekali meniup-niupnya saat udara terasa semakin menusuk tulang-tulangnya—Sedikit kegiatan yang bisa ia lakukan selain menunggu.

Tiga jam ia duduk di bangku taman dibawah payungan pohon maple di tengah cuaca yang jauh dari kata baik sudah cukup membuatnya bosan. Ia merogoh saku mantel tebalnya, melihat ponselnya berharap ada sebuah pesan yang dikirim oleh kekasihnya. Tapi ia hanya bisa mendesah kecewa saat melihat layar ponselnya tak ada satu pun pesan atau panggilan dari orang kesayangannya itu.

Matanya mulai memanas saat ketakutan itu kembali muncul merayapi hatinya yang rapuh. Takut jika pacarnya itu melupakan kencan mereka hari ini, resah jika pacarnya itu mungkin terjebak dalam situasi yang buruk. Mungkin saja bukan, apapun bisa terjadi dengan kekasih tampannya itu jika mengingat pekerjaannya. Pekerjaan yang menuntut segalanya. Memprioritaskan tugas diatas semuanya. Cinta, keluarga bahkan nyawa.

Yesung menggeleng-gelengkan kepalanya mencoba mengusir pikiran-pikiran negatif yang mulai berkeliaran di benaknya, membuat hatinya semakin gelisah saja. Jemari-jemari kecilnya menari-nari diatas layar handphonenya, mengetik pesan singkat untuk pacarnya yang seolah menghilang dari peradaban itu. Bibir mungilnya mengerucut, sedikit menyumpah akan menghukum kekasihnya itu karena membuat hatinya khawatir seperti ini.

 **Malam ini udara terasa lebih dingin daripada kemarin. Jangan lupa bawa mantel tebalmu, eoh.**

 **Kau dimana ? Apa kau baik-baik saja ?**

 **Cepatlah datang.**

 **Aku khawatir, kau tahu ?**

Ia menghela nafas lagi setelah mengirim pesan itu, kembali menyandarkan punggungnya pada sandaran bangku taman yang dingin. Yesung tak peduli jika dengan menghela nafas terlalu banyak dapat mengurangi keberuntungannya hari ini. Kedinginan di tempat ini selama tiga jam sudah melukiskan bagaimana nasib malangnya kali ini.

Yesung tak bodoh, ia tahu badannya mulai melemas, nafasnya mulai terasa berat. Cepat atau lambat tubuhnya akan ambruk, udara dingin dan musim salju tak pernah bisa bersahabat dengan tubuhnya yang ringkih ini. Tapi ia tak mau menjadi sosok yang lemah dengan tak memperjuangan hubungannya dengan kekasihnya.

Ia tahu kekasihnya itu sibuk, sangat sibuk malah. Untuk makan malam bersama saja dalam tiga pekan ini hanya sekali, dan kencan hari ini sangat penting untuknya. Demi tuhan ia sudah merindukan sosok itu. Ia bahkan tak bisa berhenti tersenyum sejak tadi pagi saat kekasihnya itu mengajaknya untuk pergi menonton film di bisokop sore ini. Bayangan wajahnya selalu terlintas dalam pikiran Yesung saat terjaga maupun terlelap.

Yesung tersiksa dengan hubungan yang seperti ini sebenarnya, jarak mereka itu berdekatan. Tinggal satu kota yang sama, jarak rumah yang hanya setengah jam, bahkan kantor mereka hanya berbeda beberapa blok. Tapi ini tak semudah yang dibayangkan. Semuanya jauh terasa lebih sulit dengan beban pekerjaan yang menjadi penghalang tipis hubungan mereka.

Ia harus mati-matian berjuang untuk hubungan ini, menyesuaikan jadwalnya dengan kekasihnya itu bahkan lihatlah sekarang terjebak di malam dingin seperti ini pun ia lakukan hanya demi bertemu dengan pujaan hatinya itu. Cinta itu bisa membuat seseorang terlihat bodoh bukan ? sama seperti dirinya saat ini, mau saja menunggu kekasihnya di tengah cuaca seperti ini.

Sedikit menggigit bibirnya saat ia merasa udara semakin menyiksanya, padahal hari ini ia sudah memakai dua lapis mantel dan syal tebal yang melilit lehernya. Pandangannya mulai mengabur, barisan pepohonan didepannya terlihat menari-nari menjadi dua. Ini pertanda buruk—yesung tahu itu—waktunya kian menipis tetapi kekasihnya itu belum muncul juga. Ia tahu, ia tak akan memenangkan pertandingan ini. Bahkan ia sudah kalah sejak tadi, hanya sedikit beruntung masih mampu bertahan sejauh ini.

Tangannya kali ini gemetaran saat berusaha menggambil handphone disaku mantelnya, nafasnya semakin sesak ditengah salju yang turun semakin lebat. Pandangannya memburam, telinganya menuli, semuanya terasa aneh baginya. Seolah ia terjebak diantara waktu yang berehenti berdetik dan itu membuatnya takut.

" _H-hyung_.. hiks.. _Appoyo_ …"

Yesung tak tahu ia menelepon siapa, bahkan tak sadar jika telponnya sudah tersambung atau belum. Ia tak peduli, rasa sakit itu terasa semakin menyayatnya. Tak ada tempat dipikirannya selain nyeri dan sakit yang terus bermain-main di tubuh lemahnya. Dadanya terasa sesak, rasanya susah sekali untuk bernafas, tubuhnya tergeletak di bangku taman yang dingin itu begitu saja. Air matanya meleleh saat tubuhnya mulai mengejang saat kekurangan pasokan udara, badannya terasa ngilu tertimbun dinginnya salju.

Ia sudah tak asing lagi dengan suasana seperti ini, hanya saja Yesung tak ingin mati secepat ini. Sendirian ditengah salju yang dingin—tidak, ia tidak mau ! Ia tak tahu apa yang terjadi, tapi satu hal yang ia tahu sebelum keheningan itu menyeretnya masuk kedalam ketidak sadaran.

"Yesung ? Sayang ? Kau dimana ? Yesung ? kau bisa mendeng—?"

Suara seseorang yang memanggil namanya berulang kali melalui ponselnya.

 **.**

 **.**

* * *

This Love

A Fanfiction Present by Winteren

Kim Yesung | Choi Siwon | Lee Donghae

Genres : Angst, Hurt, Romance, Brothership | Rating : PG-17

Note : Age-switched | Yaoi

I own the plot, and all cast own by themselves.

 _My destiny comes like shooting stars_

 _Leeting me meet someone like you_

* * *

 **.**

 **.**

[Seoul, satu jam sebelumnya]

Manik hitam Siwon memperhatikan sekelilingnya dengan seksama, melihat setiap sudut pertokoan di dalam salah satu pusat perbelanjaan di daerah Gangnam. Langkah kakinya sering terhenti saat berada di depan estalase toko, mengetuk-ngetuk kecil dagunya berfiki sejenak. Kali ini di depan toko alat musik. Sebuah biola menarik perhatiannya saat ini.

"Gajimu cukup untuk membeli seluruh isi _Mall_ ini, _capt_. Kakiku pegal mengikutimu dari tadi."

Suara itu mengejutkannya, sedikit menyadarkannya jika ia tidak sendirian di sini. Sosok wakilnya berdiri disampingnya menggerutu kecil sambil ikut memperhatikan biola yang dipajang di depan toko.

"Aku belum menemukan hadiah yang tepat untuknya." Jawab Siwon pelan lalu berlalu, meninggalkan wakilnya yang masih mematung didepan toko alat musik. Ia rasa kekasihnya itu tidak memiliki banyak waktu luang apalagi untuk bermain biola. Bisa-bisa biola itu hanya akan jadi pajangan. Jadi tidak, ia tidak mau memberikan hadiah yang seperti itu. "Ini kencan pertamaku untuk dua bulan belakangan ini, harus ada yang spesial bukan ?"

Ia dapat mendengar suara langkah kaki wakilnya yang berjalan mengekor dibelakangnya, berdecak kecil, " _Well_ , _capt_. Sebuah pakaian co—"

"Tidak, kekasihku itu Model. Koleksi pakaiannya sudah menumpuk."

"Bagaimana jika sebuah bone—"

"Aku sudah memberinya boneka untuk hadiah."

"Jam ta—"

"Itu juga sudah."

"A pet maybe ?"

"Ayahnya tidak suka hewan peliharaan."

Wakilnya menutup matanya sejenak, " _damn, capt_!" sedikit kesal semua ide yang ia ucapkan selalu ditolak oleh kaptennya. Jika begini ceritanya, mereka akan terjebak di sini dalam waktu yang cukup lama. Dan itu bukan sesuatu yang bagus.

" _Last chance, capt_." Ujar wakilnya lesu sambil menghentikan langkahnya, yang membuat Siwon ikut berhenti beberapa langkah di depannya. Siwon melipat tangannya didepan dada, melihat wakilnya yang sibuk memperhatikan toko-toko di sekeliling mereka. Seolah mencari inspirasi untuk membuatnya terkesan. "Sebuah aksesoris bagaimana ? mungkin kalung, cincin, ge—"

" _That's good_." Jawab Siwon sambil tersenyum melengkung, kekasihnya itu sangat menyukai aksesoris bukan. "Kau memang wakil terbaik, Minho-ah!"

Tak ingin membuang waktu banyak, ia langsung mengajak wakilnya itu memasuki salah satu toko perhiasaan di sudut koridor. ia tersenyum kecil saat seorang pelayan toko menyapanya, "Ada yang bisa saya bantu, tuan ?"

"Aku ingin memberi hadiah untuk kekasihku, nona. Bisa memberiku sedikit saran ?"

"Kami mempunyai Cincin dengan desain terbaru, terbuat dari titanium. Silahkan anda lihat terlebih dahulu" Ujar nona pegawai toko seraya menyodorkan sebuah cincin bewarna putih mentalik dengan ukiran dedaunan halus di permukaannya. "Cincin ini istimewa, tuan."

Alis siwon bertaut, bingung. Menurutnya cincin di gemgamannya ini biasa-biasa saja, bahkan ia bisa memesan dengan desain lebih bagus daripada ini. Dia, Choi Siwon memiliki selera yang sangat tinggi. Dibesarkan ditengah kemewahan membuatnya terlatih memilih barang yang bernilai tinggi. "Istimewa?"

Pegawai itu mengangguk antusias, menurutnya ia telah berhasil menarik sedikit perhatian Siwon. "Cincin ini melambangkan satu cinta untuk dua hati, tuan. Perhatikan ini.."

Pegawai itu mengambil cincin dari tangan Siwon, dengan gerakan memutar cincin itu terbagi menjadi dua. "Bukankah terlihat romantis, tuan."

Siwon tersenyum kecil, mungkin cincin ini akan menjadi hadiah yang bagus untuk kekasihnya kali ini. Pacarnya itu pasti belum punya cincin yang seperti ini. Memang tidak terlalu mewah, tetapi cincin ini unik, kekasihnya pasti senang. "Baiklah, nona. Aku ambil cincin ini."

Pegawai itu tersenyum puas, "Anda memilih hadiah yang tepat tuan. Kekasih anda pasti menyukainya, dan cincin ini sangat special. Hanya diproduksi sekali saja."

Siwon hanya mengangguk kecil menanggapi perkataan pegawai toko yang kini menghilang dari pandangannya itu, membungkus pesananya mungkin. Ia tidak terlalu peduli dengan semua itu, sekarang pikirannya hanya dipenuhi oleh wajah kekasih modelnya itu. Ia merindukannya, tentu saja. Ia akhir-akhir ini terjebak dalam beberapa misi yang membuat mereka jarang bertemu.

" _Capt_ , lihat berkat ideku kau bisa membelikan hadiah yang bagus untuk kekasih modelmu itu." Ujar Minho seraya mengalungkan lengannya di bahu Siwon. "Mentraktirku makan dan minum soju terdengar tidak buruk, _capt_."

"Kau ini, lebih baik _dinner_ bersama kekasihmu kan daripada makan berdua denganku ini." Jawab Siwon sambil menyikut pelan perut wakilnya itu, sedikit melupakan kekasihnya sejenak. "Apa kau tak bosan kemana-mana selalu berdua bersamaku huh ?"

"Jangan berfikir yang tidak-tidak _Capt_ , kekasihku sedang menjalani pertukaran pelajar di China. Jadi mana mungkin aku bisa _dinner_ bersamanya, eoh." Minho menggerutu, jemarinya bermain-main dibahu kaptennya itu. Sedikit merutuki nasib percintaannya mungkin, "Aku belum pernah melihat pacarmu itu, _Capt_. Berkenalan dengan pacar modelmu itu pun aku tak menolak."

Siwon mendesah ringan, melepaskan rangkulan tangan Minho di bahunya saat pegawai toko menyodorkannya sebuah kotak merah yang dibungkus oleh pita berwarna putih. Ia mengeluarkan beberapa lembar uang dari dompetnya lalu menyerahkan pada pegawai toko, "Terima kasih, Nona."

Ia kemudian berjalan berlalu sambil setengah menyeret Minho keluar meninggalkan toko, "Tidak kali ini. Besok pagi mungkin, aku akan menemaninya sarapan. Kau boleh bergabung bersama kami."

Mata minho berbinar, bibirnya tersenyum senang. Ia tidak bisa percaya, kaptennya itu mengundangnya untuk makan bersama dengan kekasihnya. Ini kesempatan langka, _Well_ tidak satu orang kantor pun yang tahu bagaimana rupa kekasih sang kapten. Bahkan rumor yang tersebar di kantor lebih buruk, banyak orang yang menduga Siwon hanya berimajinasi tentang pacarnya itu hanya karena Siwon tak pernah membawa kekasihnya itu ke kantor atau bahkan foto bersama pun tak ada. Benar-benar _gossip_ yang menyedihkan.

" _Capt_ , aku sungguh senang bisa makan bersama kalian"

"Tapi kau tidak boleh berkomentar atau mempertanyakan sesuatu tentang kekasihku itu jika bertemu dengannya. Bagaimana?"

Minho mengangguk cepat, ia mengangkat tangannya. "Janji, _Capt_."

Siwon terkekeh geli melihat reaksi Minho yang seperti itu, bergabung satu tim selama hampir tujuh tahun dibawah tekanan dan situasi yang sama membuat mereka cepat akrab seperti saudara. Saling melindungi satu sama lain sudah menjadi tugas tanpa syarat yang mereka jalani selama ini. Tapi senyuman Siwon sirna saat handphonenya bergetar, menandakan sebuah panggilan masuk.

 **House**

Tertulis jelas dilayar handphonenya, membuatnya sedikit gelisah. Mendapat telepon dari markas bukanlah hal buruk, tetapi dapat menjadi awal mimpi buruk yang merangkak menjadi kenyataan. Dan Siwon tidak menyukai hal itu.

" _Yoboseyo_?" Jawab Siwon pelan sambil menatap Minho disampingnya, jemarinya menggemgam erat kotak cincinnya—gelisah. "Ada hal apa?"

Rahang Siwon mengeras, matanya memejam sesaat ketika mendengar perkataan dari seberang sana. "Aku ada di _Mall_ … daerah Gangnam."

"Aku mengerti, Baik." Ucap Siwon sambil memutuskan sambungan telponnya. Ia membuang nafasnya kasar, sambil memasukkan ponsel ke saku celananya. Sepertinya perkiraannya benar, telpon dari markas membuatnya merasa seolah berjalan diatas rasa bersalah. Lagi, ia harus menyakiti kekasihnya lagi. Ia tidak bisa berbuat apa-apa untuk memperbaiki keadaan ini. Dan Siwon membenci kenyataan itu.

"Ada hal buruk _capt_ ?"

"Kita keatap gedung sekarang, Minho. Tiga menit lagi _helicopter_ akan menjemput kita." Ujar Siwon sambil berlari kecil menuju _Lift_. "Kita ada misi darurat."

" _Ai, ai, Capt._ Tapi kencanmu de—"

"Kencan bisa menunggu, minho-ah. Tapi nyawa orang tidak." Potong Siwon cepat. Jemarinya menggemgam erat kotak cincinnya, seolah meminta kekuatan untuk hatinya yang sedang memberontak keras untuk tindakannya kali ini.

Tapi bukankah ini konsekuensi yang harus ia ambil sejak awal ?

Siap mempertaruhkan semuanya demi tugas. Rela meninggalkan keluarga untuk Negara, bahkan melewatkan kencan untuk keselamatan orang lain. Ia sudah terbiasa dengan situasi seperti ini, hanya saja hatinya tetap saja gelisah.

Ia boleh saja terbiasa dengan pekerjaannya yang tak menentu seperti ini tapi di sisi lain ada kekasihnya yang belum terbiasa dengan hal-hal ini. Ia takut, tentu saja. Jika mereka harus berpisah karena pekerjaanya yang menghalangi cinta mereka, Siwon tak tahu harus bagaimana menghadapi hari-hari berikutnya.

Ia sedikit mengatur nafasnya yang tak beraturan saat berada di atap gedung, _helicopter_ sudah datang menjemput mereka. Ia dapat melihat rekannya di dalam sana mengisyaratkannya agar segera masuk dan pergi meninggalkan tempat ini. Ia mengeluarkan handphonenya, menulis pesan singkat untuk kekasihnya sebelum mematikan handphonenya dan berlari menuju _helicopter_ menyusul langkah Minho. Menjalankan tugasnya sebagai seorang polisi.

 **Sepertinya aku akan datang terlambat, baby. Aku harus menyelesaikan tugasku. Kali ini dengan cepat, jadi tunggu aku eoh yesungie baby.**

 **Saranghae.**

.

.

Donghae terdiam, matanya terpejam erat, jemarinya saling bertaut, bibirnya tak berhenti bergerak merapal doa. Ia telah berada di situasi seperti ini puluhan kali, tapi tetap saja ia tak pernah terbiasa dengan hal ini. Semuanya masih saja terasa menakutkan baginya untuk kembali ke tempat ini, duduk di bangku ini, kembali bersimpuh memohon pada Tuhan untuk sebuah keajaiban saat ini.

Koridor bernuansa putih malam ini terlihat sedikit ramai daripada biasanya, suara langkah kaki yang beradu dengan lantai terdengar nyaring ditelinganya. Sedikit teriakan beberapa perawat membuatnya tersadar jika semua yang terjadi ini bukanlah mimpi belaka.

"Tenanglah, Hae. Ini bukan yang pertama kalinya bukan ?" Tepukan halus ia rasakan dibahunya saat _manager_ nya ikut duduk di sampingnya, sedikit menenangkannya yang terlihat resah. "Semua akan baik-baik saja seperti biasanya."

Donghae hanya membisu, tak yakin untuk menanggapi ucapan _manager_ nya itu. Memang ini bukan yang pertama, tapi justru karena itulah ia lebih khawatir. Bagaimana jika kali ini semuanya tidak akan baik-baik saja seperti biasa ? bagaimana jika kali ini Tuhan tak mendengar rapalan doanya ? bagaimana jika keajaiban tak lagi datang ? bagaimana—

"Donghae-ah!"

Suara itu membuyarkan lamunannya yang menakutkan, caramelnya menatap sosok ayahnya yang berlari kecil menuju kearahnya. Ayahnya terlihat kacau, tak jauh lebih baik dari keadaanya. Ia segera berdiri, menanti ayahnya untuk menjelaskan bagaimana semua ini bisa terjadi. Ia adalah anak sulung, menurutnya semua yang menyangkut adiknya adalah tanggung jawabnya.

" _Appa_. Mianhae, _appa_. A-aku tidak tahu, Yesungie menelponku lalu a—ku, a—ku—"

Racauan Donghae terhenti saat ayahnya dengan cepat merengkuh tubuhnya yang bergetar hebat itu dalam pelukan. Membiarkan anaknya itu menangis ketakutan didalam dekapannya. " _Appa_ tahu ini bukan salahmu. Kau sudah berusaha menjaganya dengan baik, eoh."

Donghae menggelengkan kepalanya di dalam pelukan sang ayah, tidak setuju dengan ucapan ayahnya barusan. Jika memang ia sudah menjaga adik kecilnya dengan baik, semuanya tidak akan berakhir disini. Semuanya akan baik-baik saja tidak kacau seperti ini. Terjebak di rumah sakit sudah cukup menjelaskan bagaimana mengerikannya situasi saat ini.

"Kau sudah makan ? apa kau ingin segelas kopi atau sesuatu Hae ?" Suara ayahnya terdengar lagi, kali ini pelukannya mengendur. Sedikit melihat bagaimana raut sang anak. "Atau kau ingin pulang dulu untuk beristirahat ?"

Donghae terdiam, memperhatikan wajah ayahnya yang terlihat lelah. Bagaimana mungkin ia bisa pergi untuk beristirahat sedangkan di depannya, ayahnya jauh lebih terlihat berantakan. Bahkan belum menganti pakaian operasi yang digenakannya, beberapa bercak darah masih terlihat jelas di tubuhnya.

Ia tak tahu bagaimana Ayahnya itu bisa menyelesaikan tugasnya sebagai dokter bedah ditengah pikirannya yang ketakutan karena anaknya yang lain masuk ke rumah sakit yang sama dengan tempatnya bekerja. Donghae saja sudah melarikan diri dari pekerjaannya saat mendengar suara adiknya yang kesakitan, tapi disini ayahnya harus mati-matian bersikap profesional dengan mendahulukan keselamatan pasiennya daripada anaknya.

"Bagaimana jika _appa_ membersihkan diri dulu lalu kembali kesini dengan segelas kopi untukku ? _Manager_ ku akan menemani _appa._ " Ujar Donghae seraya menoleh kebelakang, melihat _manager_ nya. Memintanya untuk menemani sang ayah melalui tatapannya dan setidaknya membiarkan _manager_ nya itu mengisi perutnya yang telah melewatkan jam makan malam karena keadaan ini. "Kalian berdua belum makan, bukan ?"

"Ah, bahkan _appa_ sampai lupa melepas pakaian ini. Baiklah, _kajja manager_ Lee, secangkir kopi telah menunggu kita." Jawab _Appa_ nya sambil sedikit mengacak rambut Donghae, mencoba mencairkan suasana yang terasa kaku diantara mereka "Kau tidak apa sendirian disini ?"

Ia mengangguk kecil, "Lagipula—" siluet seseorang terlihat berlari menuju arah mereka dari balik punggung ayahnya, "Siwon sudah datang."

Ayahnya segera membalikkan badan ketika mendengar nama Siwon keluar dari mulut Donghae, benar saja kapten itu terlihat cemas saat menghampiri mereka. " _Ahjushi_ , Donghae-ah. Bagaimana keadaa—"

"Hei, tenanglah Siwon-ah. wajahmu sampai memerah seperti itu." Potong Donghae sebelum Siwon menyelesaikan kalimatnya, sedikit tak tega melihat keadaan calon adik iparnya itu yang sepertinya kehabisan nafas karena berlari kemari. "Dokter masih memeriksanya."

Siwon mengangguk-angguk pelan sambil mengatur nafasnya yang memburu, sejenak menutup matanya, mencoba menenangkan pikirannya yang kalut. Ia baru saja menyelesaikan misi dan mendengar berita jika kekasihnya masuk ke rumah sakit di hari kencan mereka, oh kejutan apalagi yang bisa mengagetkannya selain ini !

" _Ahjushi_ tinggal dulu, eoh. Kau tunggu disini bersama Donghae." Tepukan hangat dibahunya membuatnya kembali membuka matanya yang terpejam, melihat ayah kekasihnya yang menyungingkan senyum kegetiran sambil berlalu pergi bersama _manager_ Donghae. Senyuman yang menyiratkan banyak makna untuknya.

"Duduklah, Siwon. Hari ini terlihat kacau bukan, kau pasti langsung berlari kemari setelah menyelesaikan misimu itu."

"Kau pun begitu, Hae. Meninggalkan pekerjaanmu sampai lupa memakai sepatumu huh ?"

Donghae hanya terkekeh pelan, menertawakan kebodohannya sambil kembali duduk dibangku yang terasa dingin. Bagaimana ia tidak sadar sejak tadi ia berjalan tanpa alas kaki. Bagaimana jika ada yang memotretnya dengan keadaan kacau seperti ini ? bisa-bisa esok hari wajahnya akan terpampang di _headnews_ surat kabar karena penampilannya. Tapi ia tak peduli masalah itu saat ini—keadaan Yesung jauh lebih penting baginya.

"Semuanya terdengar mengerikan, Siwon. Saat Yesung tiba-tiba meneleponku dan merintih kesakitan. Aku ketakutan, dia bahkan tak menjawab pertanyaanku. Dan saat aku menemukannya tergeletak di bangku taman kota bibirnya sudah membiru, surainya telah tertutup salju, nafasnya tercekat-cekat. Menurutmu bagaimana aku bisa peduli tentang sepatu ?"

Disampingnya dapat ia lihat Siwon yang terdiam sambil menundukkan kepalanya dalam-dalam. "Mianhae, ini semua salahku." Siwon mendesah kecil, sambil duduk disamping Donghae. "Aku memintanya menungguku kami akan berkencan, Hae"

Hening. Donghae hanya menatap tak percaya ke arah Siwon, di benaknya masih berputar-putar perkataan Siwon Barusan. Jadi Yesung kedinginan diluar sana karena menunggu Siwon ? tanpa sadar tangan Donghae mengepal, menahan emosinya yang tiba-tiba membuncah memenuhi dadanya. Jika tidak ingat ini rumah sakit, sudah pasti pukulan Donghae telah mendarat di wajah tampan Siwon.

"Astaga! bagaimana mungkin kau melakukan hal itu. " Donghae akhirnya bersuara, rahangnya terlihat menegas, caramelnya mengeras. Ia terlihat marah, tentu saja. Adiknya masuk ke rumah sakit karena kecerobohan kekasihnya sendiri. Yang benar saja ! "Kau ingin membunuh Yesung, huh ?"

"Aku tahu, aku tahu. Ini semua salahku, Hae. Maafkan aku.." Jawab Siwon pelan, seolah telah kehabisan tenanganya. Tak ada pembelaan yang dapat keluar dari bibir Siwon, semua kekacauan ini karena kebodohannya, keegoisannya.

Jika saja ia tak meminta Yesung menunggunya…

Jika saja ia membatalkan kencan mereka seperti sebelum-sebelumnya

Jika saja ia bisa memutar kembali waktu…

Jika saja…

Semuanya terasa menyesakkan ketika Siwon tak berdaya, terpojokkan karena keteledorannya. Dikepalanya hanya ada kata jika saja, kata yang tak membantunya. Kata yang tak bisa mengubah kenyataan ini menjadi sebuah ilusi belaka.

"Cukup kau mempermainkan hatinya Siwon, tapi jangan kau permainkan kesehatannya—"

"Aku mencintainya Hae, bagaimana mungkin aku berniat menyakitinya ?" Siwon tak lagi terima disudutkan oleh Donghae. Ia tahu ia bersalah, tapi ia sedang tidak butuh tekanan seperti ini. Bukan hanya Donghae saja yang merasa ketakutan tapi ia juga merasakannya. Ia kekasih Yesung, bukan ?

Disini ia lah yang paling merasa ketakutan akan kehilangan, disini ia lah yang harusnya paling meratapi kondisi Yesung, disini ia lah yang harusnya paling sedih. Terlebih kenyataan yang menamparnya keras tentang alasan kenapa mereka semua berada disini, dia. Ya, dialah yang paling menderita kini, bukan Donghae atau siapa pun.

Jika sesuatu terjadi pada kekasihnya Karena ulahnya, bagaimana bisa Siwon hidup tanpa belenggu rasa bersalah ?

"Kau tahu bagaimana kisah cinta ini dimulai, Hae. Ketika bertemu dengan adik kecilmu dibawah payung sewarna madu di halaman kantor hari itu. Seolah bintang jatuh mengabulkan permintaanku, untuk bertemu seseorang seperti dirinya untuk mengisi takdirku."

"Tapi lihatlah yang telah kau lakukan. Kalau kau mencintainya seperti yang kau katakan, kau tak akan mungkin mengirimnya ke tempat ini, Siwon! " Donghae sedikit memekik kesal. Wajahnya memerah padam, bulir-bulir air mata bahkan terlihat menggenang di pelupuk matanya. Donghae memang gampang sekali menangis, apalagi jika menyangkut tentang adik kecilnya. Ia terlalu sensitif dengan hal itu.

"Hae kau tahu bagaimana posisiku, kau pernah merasakan bagaimana sibuknya kita sebagai polisi. Aku—"

Perkataan Siwon terhenti saat pintu ruangan di depan mereka terbuka dan menampakan sosok dokter yang tak asing lagi dimata mereka—dokter Park yang telah menangani Yesung sejak kecil. Donghae segera berdiri dari tempatnya duduk, tak lagi peduli dengan perkataan Siwon. Kabar Yesung lebih menarik perhatiannya, "Bagaimana keadaannya ?"

"Maafkan kami, kami telah berusaha sekeras mungkin. Tapi kali ini kondisinya lebih parah daripada sebelum-sebelumnya, bahkan nafasnya sempat terhenti—"

"Dokter, cepat katakan apa yang terjadi dengan Yesung ?" kali ini Siwon memotong perkataan dokter yang terdengar berputar-putar di kepalanya. Ia hanya ingin tahu dengan cepat bagaimana kondisi pacarnya itu. "Apa dia baik-baik saja ?"

Dokter itu terdiam beberapa saat, menatap sendu caramel milik Donghae. Satu tanda yang Donghae benci, satu ketakutannya yang akan menjadi kenyataan pahit."Maafkan kami, Yesung berhasil kami selamatkan tapi sepertinya ia mengalami koma…"

Dan bom waktu itu seolah meledak tepat di jantungnya—jantungnya berhenti berdegup, oksigen seolah menolak masuk ke dalam tubuhnya. Badannya mematung, kebas. Dunianya seolah runtuh saat ini juga. Semuanya terasa menyedihkan karena kali ini keajaiban tak lagi datang untuk adik kecilnya. Kenyataan itu menamparnya keras, meninggalkan rasa menyakitkan yang tak berkesudahan.

Ia menatap Dokter Park dan Siwon bergantian dengan mata yang memburam, tangannya mengepal erat, dan tawa getir yang keluar dari bibirnya yang terlihat memucat.

"Adikku koma ?"

.

.

 _Don't leave me_

 _Even if we can't see our futures_

 _Have I ever told you_

 _That you are my everything ?_

.

.

Hallo, readers. Ini fanfic berchapter Ren yang pertama. Bagaimana menurut kalian ?

Apakah terlalu pendek atau bahkan ini terlalu panjang ?

Please give me your review, thank you.

With love, will see you next chapter.


	2. Chapter 2

_Don't say goodbye_

 _Please come back to me_

 _No matter when, please find your way back to me_

.

.

Donghae termenung pagi ini di salah satu kursi di lorong rumah sakit yang terbalut dalam keheningan. Tak ada suara apa pun kecuali deru nafasnya yang tak beraturan, dadanya terasa begitu sesak dengan kesedihan dan kemarahan. Semuanya masih sama saja, pagi ini sama seperti yang sudah-sudah, tak ada yang berubah kecuali dirinya yang masih belum bisa berdamai dengan kenyataan.

Ini sudah hari kesepuluh, tapi doa yang ia rapalkan setiap saat belum di dengar oleh Tuhan. Adiknya masih saja tertidur di ranjang rumah sakit, seolah masih betah berlama-lama bermain di alam bawah sadar tanpa menghiraukan keadaannya yang semakin hari semakin terpuruk oleh kesedihan. Ia mengusap kasar wajahnya saat semuanya terasa begitu memuakkan, ia sudah lelah dan cukup ketakutan. Tak bisakah semua ini berakhir sebentar saja?

Ia berdiri dari tempat duduknya, beranjak meninggalkan lorong rumah sakit yang sepi menuju ke ruang rawat adiknya di lantai lima sebelum suara derap langkah seseorang berlari kecil menghentikan langkahnya.

"Eunhyuk?" Suaranya terdengar tak yakin saat melihat sosok seseorang yang berdiri di sampingnya dalam balutan _coat_ hitam dan celana _jeans_ bewarna putih sedang tersenyum kecil ke arahnya meskipun dengan wajah yang memerah dan nafas yang tak beraturan. Apakah ia sedang bermimpi atau otaknya mulai bekerja tak normal sehingga ia mulai berimajinasi sepagi ini?

"Kenapa kau seperti melihat hantu begitu, huh? Aku jauh-jauh datang setelah mendengar berita tentang—"

Donghae tak lagi dapat mendengar apa yang dikatakan Eunhyuk saat ia dengan cepat memeluk sosok di depannya dengan erat. Ia tak lagi perlu sebuah percakapan, yang ia butuhkan saat ini adalah kekuatan dan kehangatan. Ia terlalu lama membeku diterpa salju dan tertimpa kesedihan, ia butuh sandaran—ia butuh teman dan penopang.

"Kenapa kau lama sekali datang? aku ketakutan di sini." Ucap Donghae lirih sambil menenggelamkan wajahnya di dada Eunhyuk. "Yesungku sakit, Hyukkie. Doaku belum terkabulkan, keajaiban pun belum juga datang."

Eunhyuk mengangguk kecil, tangan kanannya bergerak mengusap lembut punggung Donghae. Matanya terpejam erat saat merasakan bahu Donghae yang bergetar, ia berbisik pelan di telinga Donghae, "Aku tahu itu. Maafkan aku datang terlambat, kau tahukan pemotretan itu banyak menyita waktuku."

Dapat Eunhyuk rasakan Donghae menganggukkan kepalanya tanpa suara, lebih memilih diam. Lama mereka mematung, seolah terjebak dalam dimensi yang berbeda di tengah kerinduan dan kesedihan yang menuntut sebuah kekuatan dan pengorbanan. Tak ada yang bergerak seakan waktu berhenti berdetik, sama-sama menikmati kehadiran masing-masing dalam kesunyian. Seolah takut mengusik kebahagiaan dengan alunan nada, meskipun hanya sebuah kata-kata.

Eunhyuk mendesah kecil, mengakhiri keheningan "Kita telah melewati hari seperti ini puluhan kali, Hae-ah. Tapi kali ini kau tak bisa bersembunyi terus dibalik dinding rumah sakit seperti biasa, pekerjaanmu menunggumu. Banyak fans yang bertanya alasan penundaan perilisan album kolaborasi kita berdua. Hidupmu tidak berhenti hanya karena—"

Donghae melepaskan pelukannya seketika, menatap mata Eunhyuk tak percaya dengan linangan air mata. Bagaimana mungkin dia bisa berbicara tentang pekerjaan di saat adiknya berada diambang kematian? "Aku kira kau datang kemari, jauh-jauh kesini untuk membuatku merasa lebih baik atau setidaknya untuk ikut mendoakan kesembuhan adikku, tapi kau malah membahas album dan pekerjaan. Tak tahukah—"

" _Damn, it_ Hae! Aku tahu, sangat tahu, Hae. Kau terpukul, kau sedih, kau ketakutan kehilangan adikmu itu. Tapi tak bisakah kau sedikit saja tidak egois seperti ini huh? Ini bukan yang pertama kalinya, kau telah melewati semua ini berkali-kali. Pikirkan orang lain Hae, pikirkan pekerjaanmu, para fans yang mendukungmu, atau setidaknya pernahkah kau sedikit saja memikirkan aku?" Eunhyuk memekik kecil, suaranya terdengar hampir menghilang di akhir kalimatnya. Kakinya mundur selangkah, memberi jarak diantara keduanya.

"Kau selalu saja seperti ini, mengurung diri bersama adikmu tanpa memikirkan pekerjaanmu sebagai idola. Mana sikap profesionalmu huh? album ini bukan hanya tentangmu, Hae. Tapi tentang diriku juga. Tidak, Ini bukan hanya tentang kita berdua, tapi tentang agensi dan—"

"Tak bisakah kau diam, Hyukkie?" Lirih Donghae seraya membuang wajahnya ke arah jendela, menatap sendu tumpukan salju beku di luar sana. Ia tak ingin memperkeruh keadaan dengan perkelahian. Ia pikir, kedatangan Eunhyuk ke tempat ini bisa sedikit membuat luka atas laranya sedikit terobati, tapi justru sebaliknya.

Agensi, Fans ataupun karirnya akan baik-baik saja sama seperti yang sudah-sudah. Bukankah Eunhyuk sendiri yang mengatakan jika dia telah melewai semua ini puluhan kali? Lalu kenapa baru saat ini Eunhyuk mejadi khawatir tentang pekerjaannya? Tentang fans, Agensi, bahkan hubungan mereka?

"Jika kau hanya datang kemari untuk membicarakan hal ini, sebaiknya kau pergi. Aku yang salah, ku kira kau mengerti posisiku tapi ternyata kau sama saja"

"Setelah dua tahun kita bersama, disinikah akhir cerita kita?" Suara Eunhyuk meninggi di akhir kalimat, wajahnya memerah, tangannya mengepal erat, maniknya mengeras menatap sosok Donghae dalam kemarahan "Aku lelah, Hae. Aku muak dengan semua ini, kau selalu saja mementingkan Yesung dari pada aku, kau pikir aku ini apa huh? Aku sudah mencoba mempertahankan hubungan ini sejak dulu, sekarang kau yang putuskan kau memilihku atau adikmu itu?"

Nafas Donghae tercekat, caramelnya menatap manik milik Eunhyuk nanar. Bagaimana bisa, bagaimana bisa kekasihnya memintanya memilih? Apa Eunhyuk sudah mulai kehilangan akal sehatnya?

"Hyukkie, kau tahu aku tak bisa—"

"Harus, Hae. Kali ini kau harus memilih, aku atau adikmu ? Cinta atau keluarga ?"

Donghae menggeleng lemah, air matanya kembali meleleh. Bahunya bergetar menahan isakan. Bagaimana Tuhan bisa sekejam ini terhadapnya? Diatas dukanya meratapi nasib adiknya, kini ia harus memilih cinta atau keluarganya? Yang benar saja! Kenapa semua ini terasa begitu bertubi-tubi menimpanya? Apa Tuhan tak lagi menyayanginya atau sedang menguji batas kesabarannya?

"Hyukki, dengarkan aku. Kita bisa membicarakan semua ini dengan baik-baik. Tentu saja aku akan—"

Suara Donghae terputus saat _Handphone_ di saku celananya bergetar. Satu panggilan masuk yang membuatnya terdiam.

 **Siwon**

Tertulis jelas di layar ponselnya yang terus berbunyi nyarig meminta perhatiannya.

" _Yoboseyo_?" Ucap Donghae dengan suara tercekat, manik matanya tak berhenti memandang wajah Eunhyuk yang tak bergeming di tempatnya.

Tanpa bisa Donghae tahan, air mata telah menggenang di pelupuk matanya, kakinya terasa kaku, dadanya berdebar saat mendengar suara Siwon di seberang sana—

"Hyukki, maafkan aku tapi bisakah kita bicarakan semua ini nanti? a-aku harus kembali ke ruang rawat Yesung. Kau mau ikut denganku?"

Tapi bukan anggukan yang Donghae lihat, Eunhyuk justru menggeleng lemah menatapnya dengan mata sayu yang mulai memerah menahan tangis. Satu tanda yang menjelaskan betapa buruknya situasi ini. Kisah cintanya benar-benar bisa berakhir dengan tragis disini.

"Jika kau pergi, selangkah saja Hae. Itu berarti kau lebih memilih adikmu daripada aku..."

Donghae terpaku, menatap kekasihnya dalam bimbang. Mungkin benar, Eunhyuk telah kehilangan akal sehatnya dengan membuat pilihan konyol seperti itu. Ia tidak bisa memilih, tidak akan pernah bisa. Tapi sekarang, adiknya membutuhkan kehadirannya lebih dari kekasihnya.

"Kau tahu aku tidak bisa memilih diantara kalian berdua, Hyukkie. Maafkan aku, aku harus pergi, aku akan menemuimu saat makan siang nanti. _Arraseo_?" Ucap Donghae seraya menepuk-nepuk pelan kepala Eunhyuk, kemudian jemarinya turun ke bawah mengusap lembut wajah Eunhyuk yang terlihat berkilau tertimpa cahaya pagi.

Eunhyuk menutup matanya, menikmati setiap sentuhan di wajahnya. Ia merindukan kekasihnya, merindukan setiap kehangatan tingkah lakunya, merindukan setiap detik kebersamaan mereka. Tapi semuanya tidak berjalan dengan mudah, baginya cinta mereka seolah terhalang oleh kehadiran Yesung. Adik kecil Donghae yang seolah menjadi parasit di hubungan mereka.

Donghae menghentikan sentuhannya, membuat manik gelap Eunhyuk terbuka menatap caramelnya dengan tatapan penuh harap. Tapi, Donghae berjalan mundur sebelum berbalik pergi, melangkahkan kakinya tanpa menatap lagi sosok Eunhyuk yang masih terdiam di tempatnya. Ia tak melihat bagaimana tubuh Eunhyuk yang jatuh terduduk terisak dalam kesendirian di belakangnya.

"Tidak ada yang perlu dibicarakan lagi, Hae. Sikapmu membuat semuanya terlihat jelas, kau lebih memilih adikmu daripada kekasihmu." Lirih Eunhyuk sambil menatap punggung Donghae yang terus bergerak menjauhinya hingga meninggalkannya sendirian di lorong rumah sakit yang terasa sunyi.

Lorong yang sepi dan dinding dingin menjadi saksi bisu kepiluan Eunhyuk meratapi kisah cintanya. Benarkah semuanya berakhir disini?

—"Hae-ah, Yesungie sudah sadar. Kau dimana? Cepat kembali, dia mencarimu. _Ppali."_

.

.

* * *

This Love

A Fanfiction Present by Winteren

Kim Yesung | Choi Siwon | Lee Donghae | Others

Genres : Angst, Romance, Brothership | Rating : PG-17

Note : Age-switched | Yaoi

I own the plot, and all cast own by themselves.

 _My destiny comes like shooting stars_

 _Leeting me meet someone like you_

* * *

.

.

Sungmin mengetuk-ngetuk pelan permukaan meja di depannya, maniknya menatap keluar jendela memperhatikan taman rumah sakit yang terlihat membeku pagi ini. Sesekali ia mendesah kecil, dadanya terasa berat dengan suasana kantin yang terlihat muram kali ini. Melalui pantulan kaca jendela, diam-diam Sungmin mengawasi gerakan seseorang yang ada di hadapannya. Seseorang yang masih membisu, yang masih melarikan diri dari kenyataan yang terpapar jelas didepan matanya.

"Ayolah, jangan terus membatu seperti itu. Lihatlah keadaan anakmu, Jae. Jika kau tak mau melihat yesung, setidaknya kau bisa melihat anak sulungmu itu." Lirih Sungmin pelan, tak lagi betah dengan keheningan, semua tidak akan selesai dengan kebisuan dan tugasnya adalah menyadarkan sahabatnya itu dari keterpurukan.

Sungmin tahu disini bukan hanya Jaejoong yang sedih, tapi Donghae juga menanggung beban yang sama beratnya. Mereka semua tersakiti di cerita ini, dengan takdir hidup yang tak seindah dongeng belaka. Mereka tak pernah bisa lepas dari bayang-bayang kematian, terus di hantui oleh rasa ketakutan.

Ia tak pernah asing dengan tempat ini, suasananya masih terasa sama seperti sebelumnya, aromanya masih terasa menakutkan baginya, bahkan alasan untuk kembali ke tempat ini untuk kesekian kalinya tak pernah berubah. Yesung kecil yang malang terjebak dalam tubuh ringkih namun terpoles indah layaknya boneka porselen itu setiap bulan selalu menyeret mereka kembali kemari.

Masih segar di ingatannya sebulan yang lalu, Donghae merengek padanya untuk membatalkan jadwal pemotretan di Jepang karena Yesung pingsan kelelahan dan sekarang ia harus kembali menyaksikan Donghae yang merajuk tak ingin bekerja hingga adiknya itu sadar dari koma.

Sungmin hanya tersenyum getir saat sekilas dalam benaknya muncul wajah Yesung yang saat ini terbaring lemah di ranjang rumah sakit dengan masker oksigen yang menutupi sebagian wajahnya. Kesedihan itu terasa menyiksa, ketakutan itu terasa nyata, keputus-asaan itu terasa hadir disetiap langkah kakinya.

"Aku takut, Min." Suara lirih sahabat di depannya membuat lamunannya menghilang, suara Jaejoong kali ini bahkan terdengar tercekat menahan tangis. Jemari tangan Sungmin terulur, menggengam tangan Jaejoong yang terasa dingin sama seperti bekunya salju di luar sana. "Hei, semua akan baik-baik saja seperti sebelumnya. Yesung akan sadar, Jae."

Di depannya Jaejoong menggelengkan kepalanya lalu melepaskan kacamata yang membingkai mata sayunya. Untuk pertama kalinya, Sungmin dapat melihat dengan jelas guratan-guratan kesedihan tergambar jelas di wajah sahabatnya itu. "Tidak, min. Kali ini berbeda. Ini sudah hari ke sepuluh tapi Yesung masih koma, Donghae masih marah dan Siwon masih menyalahkan dirinya, dan aku—"

"—masih tetap melarikan diri. Kau masih terus mengurung dirimu di balik ruang operasi." Potong Sungmin cepat tak memberi kesempatan sahabatnya itu menyelesaikan perkataannya, "Hanya kau yang bersikap seperti pecundang di kondisi seperti ini, bahkan Donghae bersikap lebih berani daripada kau. Buka matamu, lihatlah dengan jelas jika bukan hanya kau saja yang terpuruk, tapi ada Donghae yang jauh lebih terpukul. Dia yang menemukan adiknya, dia yang mendengar rintihan pilu adiknya. kau tak tahu bagaimana rasanya saat dipangkuanmu tubuh Yesung terasa begitu dingin, kau tak tahu itu..."

Sungmin terdiam saat suaranya mulai terdengar tercekat-cekat, matanya memanas saat air mata mulai menghalangi pandangannya, bahunya bergetar menahan isakan. Bahkan sampai saat ini masih terasa segar di ingatnnya bagaimana mengerikannya kejadian malam itu, ketika Donghae berlari dari tempat pemotretan dengan tampang kusut yang kebingungan, bagaimana rasanya jantungnya berdetak dua kali lebih cepat karena ketakutan melihat wajah pucat Yesung dalam gendongan Donghae, bagaimana rasanya saat nyawa Yesung bergantung pada dirinya yang mengemudikan mobil menuju rumah sakit.

Di depannya Jaejoong telah tertunduk, tergugu menangis pilu. Menangisi takdir yang memainkan perasaan mereka, menangisi semua kebodohannya untuk melarikan diri dari kenyataan. Jendela disamping Sungmin diketuk-ketuk pelan oleh salju-salju yang turun sedikit lebih banyak kali ini, awan-awan terlihat bergerombol bewarna kelabu mewarnai hari ini. Seolah langit ikut menangis, meratapi nasib sahabatnya saat ini. Kantin terlihat sepi, hanya meja di sudut-sudut ruangan yang diisi oleh beberapa perawat-perawat muda dengan seragam biru angkasa terlihat tengah berbisik sesekali mencuri pandang tapi ia tidak lagi peduli.

Tak ada lagi percakapan, hanya ada suara isakan. Jemari Sungmin masih menggemgam erat jemari Jaejoong, berbagi sedikit kehangatan dan kekuatan di tengah bekunya udara dan kesedihan. Ia tidak pernah membayangkan akan menjalani kehidupan seperti ini, harusnya ia sibuk berpergian dengan Donghae untuk menghadiri konser dan _photoshoot_ sebagai _manager_ bintang _Hallyu_ bukan terpaku di tempat ini. Tapi, benang merah yang mengikatnya dengan Yesung begitu kuat hingga akhirnya ia harus ikut berdiam disini, ikut mengambil peran meratapi nasib yang terlukis dengan warna kemalangan.

"A-apa ini karma ku, Min?" Jaejoong kembali bersuara setelah sekian lama, "Apa ini hukumanku karena kesalahan masa laluku?" Jaejoong mengangkat kepalanya, menatap manik Sungmin dengan linangan air mata. Wajahnya memerah, matanya terlihat sembab, "Ini mengerikan, Min. Yesungku harus menderita karena kesalah—"

"Maksudmu, sepupuku mengutukmu karena kau telah melukai hatinya huh?" Sungmin tidak percaya dengan karma, baginya semua yang terjadi adalah takdir bukan hukuman ataupun kutukan. Tapi, bukan hanya itu. Jauh di dalam hatinya secuil perasaan marah itu membuncah. Bagaimana mungkin sahabatnya secara tidak langsung menyalahkan sepupunya atas kejadian yang menyedihkan ini?

"Sudah cukup sepupuku menderita, Jae. Dia harus terjebak di rumah sakit selama bertahun-tahun karena penyakitnya, bahkan dia harus rela melihatmu meninggalkannya kala itu. Menurutmu apa pantas kini kau salahkan sepupuku atas apa yang menimpa anakmu?"

Jaejoong menggeleng lemah di depannya, air matanya kembali mengalir, bibirnya bergetar saat berucap, "Bagaimana mungkin aku menyalahkannya, Min. Kau tahu betapa pengecutnya aku, hingga memilih meninggalkannya dari pada melihatnya menderita. Aku kira setelah meninggalkannya hidupku akan baik-baik saja, tapi bukankah kau melihatnya dengan mata kepalamu sendiri jika hidupku berubah menjadi menjadi sebuah mimpi buruk setiap harinya?"

Sungmin menatap Jaejoong dalam diam, luka lamanya belum mengering sepenuhnya tapi pagi ini Jaejoong kembali membuka luka lamanya dengan bekunya udara. Ia tidak pernah bisa memilih antara keluarga atau sahabat. Ia tidak bisa menyalahkan sepupunya atau Jaejoong atas kejadian di masa lalu yang tergambar layaknya tragedi.

Tapi sejauh apapun Sungmin melangkah—

"Apakah kau sudah mendengar berita hari ini, Jae?" Lirih Sungmin pelan, menatap lekat-lekat wajah Jaejoong di balik linangan air mata. Mencari-cari perubahan ekspresi sahabatnya dalam diam. "Dokter Park akan pindah ke rumah sakit di Hokkaido, dan Dokter yang menggantikan Dokter Park adalah…."

Sungmin tersenyum getir seraya menutup matanya ketika air matanya mengalir palan saat di depannya Jaejoong hanya dapat menggelengkan kepalanya lemah, "Jung Yunho, sepupuku."

—kakinya terus menapaki takdir yang menghubungkannya dengan luka lama yang akan terus kembali terulang seperti kali ini.

.

.

Siwon menyukai musim dingin, meyukai setiap saat salju turun, juga setiap keajaiban yang dikirimkan oleh Tuhan. Beban di pundaknya seolah terangkat, kesesakkan di dadanya seolah menguap, kesedihannya seolah sirna. Hari ini penantiannya telah usai, kini kekasihnya telah berada di dekapannya kembali. Jemari - jemarinya yang bebas mengusap lembut wajah kekasihnya, manik matanya tak pernah berhenti menatap iris gelap yang kini telah terbuka. Seolah takut jika sosok di sampingnya kembali larut dalam lara.

"Maaf..."

Satu kata yang terucap dari bibir kekasihnya, satu tanda jika semua ini benar-benar nyata adanya. Bukan hanya ilusi yang memainkan perasaannya.

"Untuk apa minta maaf, hm?" Balasnya lirih sambil mengecup lembut kening kekasihnya. "Katakan padaku, baby. Dimana yang sakit?"

Sosok Yesung tertawa kecil sambil membenamkan wajahnya ke dalam dada Siwon, menyembunyikan rona kemerahan di wajahnya yang masih terlihat pucat. "Tidak pernah sebaik ini. Dengan kau berada di sampingku, bagaimana rasa sakit akan mengganggu?"

Mendengar jawaban kekasihnya, Siwon berdecak, dengan gemas mengacak pelan surai kecokelatan milik Yesung, sambil mengeratkan pelukan pada tubuh kecil kekasihnya. Ini adalah salah satu alasan ia menyukai musim dingin, berbagi kehangatan di bawah selimut yang sama tak mungkin ia lewatkan.

Sudah empat jam berlalu sejak Yesung sadar, empat puluh lima menit sejak Donghae pergi ke luar, dan empat puluh tiga menit sejak mereka berdua berbaring bersebelahan di bawah selimut sewarna awan. Tak banyak yang dibicarakan, keheningan seolah telah menjawab semua pertanyaan. Jika semua akan kembali seperti semula.

"Saat aku tidak sadar, apa kau dan Hae hyung bertengkar?" Suara Yesung kembali terdengar, sambil mendongakan kepalanya manatap mata siwon menuntut jawaban. "Dia pasti menyalahkanmu atas semua ini, bukan?"

Siwon tertawa, meilihat bagaimana raut wajah Yesung yang terlihat menyelidik dengan kedua alis yang saling bertaut. Masih sambil tersenyum, Siwon menempelkan keningnya pada kening Yesung, berbisik lembut, "Dengar, hyungmu itu _protective_ melebihi ayahmu, Bagaimana mungkin dia tidak menyalahkanku atas hal ini. Untung saja dia tidak menarik restunya untukku."

Yesung tergelak dengan Siwon yang terkekeh kecil, mereka membutuhkan kebahagiaan disaat-saat seperti ini bukan kesedihan yang menambah keterpurukan mereka. Siwon tidak cukup bodoh untuk mengerti bagaimana akhir cerita percintaan ini, kisah cinta yang mereka sulam di atas lara dan air mata, diatas kenyataan dan mimpi.

Bayangan yang menyedihkan itu kembali hadir, kembali menari-nari dalam benaknya saat hari perpisahan itu akan datang. Saat ia akan merasa kehilangan, saat ia merasakan kehampaan, dan merasakan kesendirian.

"Aku tidak akan mati secepat itu."

Siwon terdiam saat iris gelap Yesung menatapnya dalam, dapat ia rasakan jemari-jemari kecil kekasihnya meraba wajahnya, menikmati setiap lekukan wajahnya dan berakhir di bibirnya yang kini tergaris tersenyum melengkung. "Aku serius, wonnie."

"Aku tahu, baby." Bisik Siwon sambil mengecupi jemari Yesung yang berada di bibirnya, kekasihnya itu dapat membaca dirinya seperti buku yang telah terbuka. Tak ada tempat untuknya bersembunyi dengan kebohongan dari kekasihnya, "Bahkan Tuhan pun tahu jika kau tidak akan menyerah secepat itu."

Suasana menjadi abu-abu, penuh dengan kesesakkan yang berkeliaran di udara, seolah mereka berdua telah berada di ujung cerita yang berakhir duka. Meskipun memang itu nyatanya. Siwon tak lagi peduli, jemarinya bergerak menarik wajah kekasihnya mendekat. Mengikis jarak diantara mereka dengan sebuah ciuman rindu di bibir milik Yesung yang masih pucat.

Tak peduli dengan takdir yang mempermainkan perasaan mereka, dengan garis kesedihan yang seolah mengikuti langkah kaki mereka, atau pun dengan kematian yang berdiri tepat di hadapan mereka. Karena kini Siwon menyadari satu hal, jika kematian akan memisahkannya dengan Yesung cepat atau lambat. Dia yang harus menjemput kematian saat melakukan misi atau yesung yang malang harus memeluk kematian untuk mengakhiri penderitaannya selama ini.

Tidak ada yang berubah, semua akan sama saja. Kematian akan mengakhiri kisah ini dengan tragis dan penuh tangis. Dia yang harus meninggalkan atau yang ditinggalkan, tak ada pilihan selain menapaki jalan yang telah Tuhan siapkan. Siwon menarik wajahnya pelan, mengakhiri ciuman pertama mereka setelah sekian lama terpisahkan oleh pekerjaan.

"Aku sungguh mencintaimu, baby." Ucap Siwon sambil kembali mendekatkan wajahnya, melihat wajah memerah kekasihnya dengan dekat. Pandangannya berubah khawatir, matanya menatap sendu Yesung. " _Gwenchana_ baby?"

Yesung menganggukkan kepalanya beberapa kali sebagai jawaban sambil menghirup udara sebanyak mungkin untuk mengisi ruang paru-parunya. Tanpa suara, iris gelapnya menatap manik Siwon seolah menyakinkan jika ia baik-baik saja, tidak akan pingsan hanya karena sebuah ciuman.

Siwon membingkai wajah Yesung sebelum mengecup lama keningnya sebelum mencium bergantian sepasang mata gelap kekasihnya, "Aku punya hadiah kecil untukmu, tutup matamu eoh. Jangan mengintip"

" _Ai, ai, capt_ " Ujar Yesung sambil tertawa kecil, masih menutup matanya mematuhi perkataan Siwon. Senyuman tak bisa lepas dari wajah Yesung saat pikirannya sibuk menebak-nebak hadiah apa yang akan diberikan oleh kekasihnya itu.

Siwon merogoh saku celananya, mengeluarkan kotak bewarna merah. Ia membukanya pelan, memperlihatkan sebuah cincin titanium di hadapan kekasihnya yang masih memejamkan matanya. " _Open your eyes, baby_."

Yesung menurut, dengan perlahan iris gelapnya terbuka melihat wajah siwon yang tengah tersenyum sambil memperlihatkan sebuah cincin. Matanya membola terkejut, _Another ring_!

"Untukku?" Tanyanya antusias, sambil merubah posisinya menjadi duduk.

Siwon menganggukkan kepalanya dalam diam, masih sambil berbaring ia menopang kepalanya dengan satu tangannya. Untuk kesekian kalinya dengan hal yang sederhana dapat membuatnya jatuh dalam pesona Kim Yesung. Ia memperhatikan saat kekasihnya dengan hati-hati mengambil kotak merah tersebut dari tangannya, mata kekasihnya bersinar gembira melihat hadiah kecil darinya. "Kau suka?"

Yesung menatap Siwon sekilas sebelum kembali memperhatikan cincin yang ada di tangannya kini, "Tentu saja, ini indah wonnie, sederhana tapi terlihat mewah."

Mendengar jawaban Yesung, Siwon ikut merubah posisinya menjadi duduk, lalu menata posisi bantal di bealakangnya untuknya bersandar. Ia merengkuh tubuh Yesung, membuat kekasihnya itu duduk sambil bersandar pada dada bidangnya. "Putar cincinnya, baby. Kau akan dibuat lebih terkejut."

Yesung menurut, perlahan ia memutar cincin yang ia pegang membuat cincin itu terbagi menjadi dua. " _Omo_!" Pekik Yesung terkejut saat melihat perubahan yang ada, "Cincinnya, Wonnie!"

Tawa Siwon meledak saat melihat reaksi terkejut Yesung, wajah kekasihnya terlihat lucu dari jarak sedekat ini, mata kekasihnya yang sipit membola dengan pekikan kecil membuatnya seperti anak kecil. "Hei, tenanglah baby. Cincinnya memang dibuat seperti itu, sayang. Satu untukmu dan satu untukku."

Siwon menggambil cincin dari tangan Yesung, dengan hati-hati ia memasangkan cincin itu di jari manis kekasihnya dan memakai cincin satu lagi di jarinya. " _See_ baby, cincin ini memang dibuat untuk pasangan seperti kita. Cincin yang melambangkan satu cinta untuk dua hati."

Yesung mengangkat tangannya, memandangi cincin yang melingkar di jari manisnya. Entah kenapa hadiah Siwon kali ini terasa begitu berbeda untuknya, "Terima kasih, Wonnie. Kau baik sekali memberikan hadiah sebagus ini." Ucapnya sambil membalikkan wajahnya, mencium sekilas pipi kekasihnya dengan mata yang berbinar senang.

"Apapun untukmu, baby." Siwon tersenyum kecil lalu memeluk erat kekasihnya dari belakang, menopang dagunya dengan bahu Yesung, "Berjanjilah padaku untuk selalu bahagia, Sungie."

"Tuhan sudah mengirimkanmu sebagai kebahagiaan untukku, Wonnie. Asal benang merah masih mengikat kita berdua, tak perlu alasan lagi untukku untuk tidak bahagia." Jawab Yesung sambil mengusap lembut pergelangan tangan Siwon yang melingkar di perutnya. "Kau adalah alasan untukku bertahan, tanpamu hidupku akan runtuh Wonnie. Aku akan mati, bukan karena tubuhku yang ringkih ini, tapi karena patah hati."

"Aniya, itu tidak akan terjadi baby. Sejauh apapun aku berlari, sekeras apapun aku berusaha hanya kau yang akan menjadi tempat terakhirku untuk kembali." Bisik Siwon lirih seraya menegakkan tubuhnya, menyandarkan kepala yesung di dada bidangnya. "Lagipula baby, jika aku menuruti 3 permintaan darimu, hal apa yang pertama kali kau inginkan?"

"Mempublikasikan hubungan kita?"

Siwon mengendurkan pelukannya menatap Yesung tidak percaya, matanya bergerak gusar. "Baby, kenapa minta hal seperti itu eoh. Kau tahu kan banyak resiko jika orang tahu hubungan—"

"Kau malu kan punya kekasih sepertiku?" Yesung memotong ucapan siwon lirih sambil menundukkan kepalanya. Jemari mungilnya memilin-milin ujung piyama yang digenakannya. "kau bilang akan mengabulkan permintaannku, Siwon."

Siwon terdiam melihat kekasihnya yang tengah merajuk di depannya, mempublikasikan hubungannya dengan Yesung sama saja menjerumuskan mereka ke dalam jurang kematian lebih cepat. Dia adalah polisi, musuhnya banyak di luar sana dengan munculnya berita ini bisa saja nyawa Yesung menjadi incaran. Ia tidak mau mengambil resiko sebesar itu. Tapi dengan melihat kekasihnya yang merajuk seperti itu bagaimana mungkin dia bisa menolak?

"Wonnie, jangan diam saja seperti itu."

Suara kekasihnya menyadarkan Siwon, tapi mulutnya masih terkatup, lidahnya seolah kelu, tak ada suara yang dapat ia katakan. Ia hanya dapat mematung, menatap iris gelap Yesung dengan hati yang bimbang. Apa yang harus ia lakukan? Semuanya terasa sama saja, apapun keputusannya seolah sama-sama berakhir menyedihkan.

Tanpa Siwon duga, Yesung mendekatkan wajahnya, menempelkan kening mereka, Dapat Siwon rasakan terpaan halus nafas Yesung mengenai wajahnya, "Baby…"

Yesung tersenyum sambil menangkup wajah Siwon dengan kedua tangannya, " _Please_ , Siwonnie. _Please_?"

Siwon mendesah pasrah, suara Yesung terdengar memelas, di bibirnya terlukis senyum _innocent_ , mata kecilnya bergerak-gerak lucu berusaha menyakinkan hati Siwon yang masih berdegup gelisah.

"Okay, okay. Kau menang, baby." Desah Siwon kalah, percuma tak mungkin ia bisa melawan kekasihnya jika sudah begini. Sekarang yang penting untuknya adalah bagaimana cara melindungi Yesung saat ia harus pergi melakukan misi.

Haruskan ia menyewa bodyguard khusus untuk kekasih manisnya ini? atau ia harus memasang pelacak di tubuh kekasihnya agar ia tahu setiap saat dimana kekasihnya? Lama-lama ia bisa gila, Donghae tidak bisa diandalkan sepenuhnya tapi bisa berubah menjadi moster jika adik kecilnya terluka hanya karena musuhnya.

"Yeay! Kau memang terbaik, Wonnie!" Pekik Yesung girang sambil memeluk erat siwon sesekali menggoyangkan tubuh mereka ke kanan dan ke kiri.

Siwon mendesah kecil sebelum membalas pelukan kekasihnya, senyuman tipis menghiasi wajahnya saat mendengar suara tawa Yesung yang memenuhi ruangan. Meskipun nantinya akan ada resiko yang harus ia terima asal kekasihnya bahagia akan ia terima. Baginya Yesung adalah nafasnya, bagaimana ia bisa menjalani kehidupannya jika nafasnya bersedih? Bagaimana ia bisa tertawa jika nafasnya dalam duka?

Kehidupannya telah berubah sejak Yesung hadir, seolah hari-hari yang dulunya kelabu kini telah bewarna-warni layaknya pelangi. Tuhan begitu menyayanginya dengan menitipkan malaikat untuk ia jaga setelah ia lama terpuruk oleh luka.

Bagaimana mungkin ia bisa lepas dari Yesung jika benang merah yang mengikat mereka begitu kuat terikat?

"Kalau begitu temani aku pergi ke acara makan malam di kantor tiga hari lagi, eoh?' Tanya Siwon sambil mengendurkan pelukannya, "Rekan kerjaku akan terkejut saat tahu bahwa pacarku adalah Kim Yesung bukan hanya halusinasiku saja."

"Mereka bodoh ya, Siwonnie. Masa kapten setampan kau bisa berhalusinasi seperti itu." Yesung terkikik geli, bagaimana mungkin rekan kerja kekasihnya berfikir hal-hal konyol seperti itu.

"Mungkin sebagian otak mereka tertinggal di suatu tempat" Siwon menjawab singkat sambil mengangkat bahunya, tidak mau mengambil pusing rumor aneh yang tersebar di kantor kepolisian tempatnya bekerja.

"Aish, jangan sampai kau seperti mereka eoh!"

"Aku Choi Siwon terlalu tampan untuk melakukan hal-hal bodoh seperti itu, baby. Tenang saja."

Yesung menjulurkan lidahnya saat mendengar perkataan Siwon sambil tertawa kecil, kekasihnya itu sangat percaya diri sekali. Meskipun apa yang dikatakannya tidak ada yang salah, kekasihnya itu memang tampan. Dengan tubuh tinggi tegap dengan tubuh atletis dan kulit putih, siapa lagi yang meragukan pesonanya?

Siwon dengan jahil mendekati kekasihnya, jemari-jemarinya dengan lincah mengelitik perut Yesung. Tawa terpecah begitu saja, ditambah pekikan meminta ampun dari mulut Yesung dan tawa kemenangan untuk Siwon. Siwon menyukai saat-saat seperti ini. Saat harinya terlewati dengan warna kebahagian dan alunan tawa dengan kekasihnya. Saat ia ingin waktu berhenti berputar agar kebahagiaan mereka tak cepat memudar.

Tapi ia tidak pernah tahu rencana Tuhan, tidak pernah tahu bagaimana takdir akan mempermainkan hubungan mereka, tidak pernah tahu kapan Tuhan menguji kesetiaan mereka. Tidak pernah tahu kapan badai memporak-porandakan kebahagiaan mereka.

.

.

[Beijing, 01.19 PM]

Langit terlihat cerah meskipun salju masih terlihat menutupi sebagaian jalanan. Lorong-lorong rumah sakit terlihat ramai dengan sebagian banyak orang-orang dan beberapa pegawai rumah sakit yang berlalu-lalang. Seorang wanita berambut panjang bewarna hitam duduk temanggu di salah satu bangku besi di atap gedung sendirian. Matanya menatap jauh ke atas seolah menembus awan, pikirannya melayang bebas terbang membelah lautan yang memisahkan China dan Korea Selatan.

"Sudah dua tahun, semua impianku telah terkabulkan, hanya tinggal menggapaimu yang belum terlaksanakan." Lirih wanita itu seakan berbisik pada angin yang berhembus pelan. Pandangannya beralih dari awan ke sebuah map di pangkuannya, senyuman kecil tercetak di bibir merahnya saat melihat isi map tersebut. Satu hal yang mempermudah jalannya untuk menjemput cinta lamanya, satu hal yang mampu mempertemukan dua hati yang telah terpisah, satu hal yang tak mungkin akan ia sia-siakan.

Ia terlonjak kaget saat ponsel di saku jas dokternya berdering, "Hallo?" Ucapnya langsung sambil beranjak berdiri dari tempat duduknya, berjalan ke arah tepi bagunan yang dibatasi oleh pagar besi dengan diiringi suara sepatunya yang beradu dengan lantai atap.

" _Dad_ , kabarku baik disini." Ujarnya senang sambil tertawa kecil, matanya menggambarkan kegembiraan. "Ya, aku akan pergi ke Daerah itu untuk melakukan kegiatan relawan bersama beberapa rekan kerjaku. Oh, lagi pula bukankah Tim dari devisi _Dad_ juga akan bekerja sama dengan Tim medis kami sebagai bentuk kerja sama?"

Sudut bibirnya terangkat, tersenyum merekah saat di seberang sana ayahnya menyebut nama seseorang yang membuat hatinya kembali bergetar—

"Mungkin dengan semua ini, hubunganku dengan dia akan membaik dan kami bisa kembali bersama seperti dulu." Ujar wanita itu kembali sambil memperhatikan jalanan yang terlihat ramai dengan pejalan kaki di waktu makan siang, "Aku yakin namaku masih memenuhi ruangan di hatinya, _Dad_. Aku akan membuatnya kembali kepelukanku, kembali jatuh dalam pesonaku untuk yang kesekian kalinya."

Jemarinya begerak-gerak kecil, bermain pada pagar besi di depannya sambil mendengarkan perkataan ayahnya di seberang sana dalam diam. Angin berhembus pelan bersama beberapa salju yang kembali turun, "Aku tidak peduli, _Dad_. Aku akan merebutnya, aku tidak akan menyerah begitu saja."

Manik wanita itu menajam, jemarinya mencengkram pagar besi dengan keras saat hatinya terbakar oleh rasa marah. Ia memutus sambungan telponnya meskipun ayahnya masih berbicara di seberang sana, hanya saja hatinya tak lagi tahan dengan kecemburuan. Baru saja ia berfikir jika ia bisa memperbaiki kisah cinta lamanya, tapi nyatanya justru sebaliknya. Seolah Tuhan telah menutup lembaran ceritanya bersama kekasihnya yang dulu, seakan Tuhan telah mencabut restunya.

Ia beranjak dari tempatnya berdiri, mengambil map yang tergeletak di bangku sebelum berlalu pergi menuju ruangan kerjanya dengan cepat. Pikirannya melayang-layang, kembali menyelami kenangan yang penuh tawa dan duka sekaligus mengatur rencana bagaimana memperjuangkan cerita kisahnya yang belum berakhir dengan sempurna.

—Hatinya kembali bergetar, jantungnya kembali berdetak lebih cepat, pipinya kembali memerah saat nama yang disebut ayahnya kembali terlintas dalam benaknya.

"—Kapten Choi juga akan bergabung dalam kegiatan itu sebelum promosi kenaikan jabatannya dimulai. Kau dan Kapten Choi akan bekerja sama selama satu bulan—"

.

.

 _My heart says that I remember you_

 _Only one person make my heart beat fast_

 _It's such chilly and painful love in my mind_

.

.

.

To be continue...

.

.

.

Hello, Readers.

Maafkan Ren untuk keterlambatan mengupdate chapter ini. Banyak pekerjaan yang menyita waktu akhir-akhir ini. Ren mengucapkan banyak terima kasih untuk readers yang telah memberikan review, yang telah follow dan fav cerita ini. Uh, mungkin chapter ini akan terlihat membosankan. Bagaimana menurut kalian?

Please give me your review guys, thank you.

With love, see you next chapter.


End file.
